Problem: A silver pair of glasses costs $$7$, and a popular blue pair of shoes costs $3$ times as much. How much does the blue pair of shoes cost?
The cost of the blue pair of shoes is a multiple of the cost of the silver pair of glasses, so find the product. The product is $3 \times $7$ $3 \times $7 = $21$ The blue pair of shoes costs $$21$.